


carry me out, up and away

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [64]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, DIY cryogenics, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Temporary Character Death, don't try that at home, inappropriate magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: "I... died?""You did, you asshole," Gladio grumbles from behind him.Veryclose behind him. Several more sensations filter their way into Ignis' sluggish mind."And now I am... naked? And so are Prompto and Gladio?..""Body heat," Noct says, grinning at him like he's saying something completely reasonable. "You don't want to come back to life and get frostbite."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: drabbles and flashfics [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: Fics from the Basement





	carry me out, up and away

When Noct was eight, during a particularly harsh Insomnian winter, he dropped his Carbuncle figurine on the ice of the Citadel pond, and Ignis, unable to stand his quietly gathering tears, scrambled down after it. He carefully crawled across, but just as the toy was in his grasp, the ice gave in under him, plunging him into freezing water. Noct's wailing summoned a guard to his rescue, but for years afterward in his nightmares the world went mercilessly slow and thick, filling him with the immediate deathly lassitude of cold. 

That's how he feels now: deadly slow, and cold enough his bones are brittle, ready to shatter. 

"Specs," Noct’s saying, on the wrong side of panic, "Specs, come on, open your eyes, Specs," and Ignis, unable as always to resist this pull, drags his frozen eyelids up. 

He's greeted by the sight of Prompto's face, _extremely_ close to his own - and, hovering over Prompto's shoulder, Noct's fuzzy outline. 

"N'ct?" 

"Oh thank _fuck_. It worked!" 

This is when the memories slam back in. An outraged spiracorn rushing towards Noct, and a moment when Ignis _knew_ with absolute certainty that they were out of time and curatives and Phoenix Downs - and so, of course, he stepped between them, and the world extinguished itself in a crash of confusion and pain. 

"I... died?" 

"You did, you asshole," Gladio grumbles from behind him. _Very_ close behind him. Several more sensations filter their way into Ignis' sluggish mind. 

"And now I am... naked? And so are Prompto and Gladio?.." 

"Body heat," Noct says, grinning at him like he's saying something completely reasonable. "You don't want to come back to life and get frostbite." 

"We were in a desert," Ignis says, frowning. He would like Noct to start making some sense, and also to address the whole "naked and cuddling" part, not necessarily in that order. 

"Noct used his magic and froze you," Prompto says. Ignis' nerve endings wake up, outlining in heat every place where Prompto is firmly pressed against him. "So you would keep until we reached Hammerhead. Made you into an Ignisicle!" 

Ignis gapes at him. His back is waking up too; Gladio feels like a gigantic furnace behind him. There's something hard digging into his back that he's quite sure he never made acquaintance with before. It's making it difficult to concentrate on _Noct did what_ the way he wants to, and also presents some intriguing possibilities, and also... 

He's a strategist and a tactician, and so he focuses on the most pertinent fact at hand and decides he's had a dreadful enough day to be allowed to raise it. 

"My side is cold too," he says to Noct, just a tiniest bit petulant, and Noct laughs and reaches for the hem of his t-shirt. 

"I can fix that, Specs, no problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ignis! I bring whump, but also naked cuddling with great potential.


End file.
